Team Up
Team Up is a daily co-op Trial which unlocks at Player Level 30. Players pair up to defeat Enhanced Fallen Angels to win Supplies, Food Soul Shards and Skins. Team Up is refreshed at midnight UTC. Tap the "Trials" Icon to enter the "Team Up" screen. 'Battling' You select which Fallen Angel you want to battle and the difficulty level (easy, normal or hard). There are currently 3 available enemies: *Uke Mochi (Unlocks at Lv 30) *Aizen (Unlocks at Lv 40) *Tsuchigumo (Unlocks at Lv 50) *Thundaruda (Unlocks at Lv 60) *Leaf Ocean Queen (Unlocks at Lv 60) *Uke Mochi (Enhanced) (Unlocks at Lv 80) *Inugami (Unlocks at Lv 80) The only enemy you will be facing is the boss itself; it won't have any minions. The time limit for each battle is 10 minutes. You have 10 daily challenge opportunities. You can buy 5 extra chances for 10 Magic Crystals, or 10 extra chances if you are subscribed to the monthly pass. 'Teams' Each team has 5 Food Souls selected by the 2 players out of their respective roster. One player, the leader, selects three while the other player selects two. The first Food Soul selected by the leading player will be the team captain. Players cannot select the same Food Soul. If you select "Match", you will either create a new room, or join a room that has not been locked. If you wish to play with a friend, #Select the boss and difficulty you want to play. #Check the "Password" box. #Set a password and tap "Create". (You can choose not to set a password as well) #Once the room is created, you will see the "Team Number" in the top left corner of the screen. #Send the Team Number and password to your friend for them to join the room. If you wish to join a room, #Enter the Team Number in the "Search for Teams" bar in the top right of the boss selection screen. #If the Team Number is valid, you will then be prompted for the password. (Or, if no password has been set, you will directly join the room.) 'Rewards' There are 3 types of rewards: Normal, Rare and Bonus. *A normal reward is a random one out of 4 possible rewards. You automatically get it when you defeat the Fallen Angel. *A rare rewards is a rare skin for a Food Soul. They are not part of normal rewards and a special screen will pop up alerting you of acquiring a Skin. *A bonus reward is one or several unique tokens matching the type of Fallen Angel you have defeated. You automatically get these when you defeat the Fallen Angel. You can accumulate them to get special avatars and frames. You can still play for Rare and Bonus rewards after all Normal reward chances have been consumed. Normal and bonus rewards scale with difficulty but a higher difficulty level does not increase the drop rate of rare rewards. Collecting 1000 bonus rewards to get a frame and 4000 bonus rewards to get an avatar. After collecting 4000 bonus items the stages will no longer drop that associated bonus item. In Hard levels, Bamboo Rice or Dragon's Beard Candy shards can occasionally replace one of the 4 possible Normal Rewards. 'Uke Mochi' 'Aizen' 'Tsuchigumo' 'Thundaruda' 'Leaf Ocean Queen' 'Uke Mochi (Enhanced)' 'Inugami' Category:Trials